Jiang Wei
Jiang Wei (姜維), style name: Boyue (伯約), is one of the main protagonists in the later parts of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He is a military general of Shu Kingdom. Biography When Zhuge Liang was in the Northern Expedition, Jiang Wei was suspected of having a disagreement. He has no choice surrender to Shu Han and was reused by Zhuge Liang. After Zhuge Liang's death, Jiang Wei is began to emerge in Shu Han. When Fei Yi died, Jiang Wei began to dominate the military power and continued to lead the Northern Han Dynasty army to Cao forces, and Cao Wei's generals Deng Ai, Chen Tai, and Guo Huai repeatedly, Jiang Wei's Northern Expedition Twice; small wins three times; four times apart; one by one defeat. Later, The Minister of the Central Committee also opposed Jiang Wei's Northern Expedition, and the eunuch Huang Hao was empowered, Jiang Wei could not kill him. He had to avoid the disaster in the middle of the field. After Sima Zhao across Shu, Jiang Wei is defending the sword and guarding the Zhong Hui's army. However, Deng Ai attacked Chengdu from Yinping and Liu Shan surrendered. Jiang Wei hopes to revitalize the Shu Han with his own strength, he will surrender to Wei general Zhong Hui, Intended to use Zhong Hui to rebel against Cao Wei to realize the desire to restore the Han Dynasty. But in the end, Zhong Hui will rebel and defeat, Jiang Wei alongside Zhong Hui was killed by the Wei soldiers. Gallery Jiang_Wei_-_Qing_SGYY.jpg|Jiang Wei in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Jiang_Wei_(young)_-_RTKXI.jpg|Jiang Wei in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. Jiangwei-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Wei in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Jiang_Wei_(ROTK12TB).png|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Jiang_Wei_(SSDO).jpg|Jiang Wei in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao. Jiang_Wei_(ROTK2017).png|New Romance of the Three Kingdoms portrait. Jiang Wei dw5art.jpg|Jiang Wei in Dynasty Warriors 5. 039_Jiang_Wei.png|Jiang Wei in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2. Jiangwei-dw7art.jpg|Jiang Wei in Dynasty Warriors 7. Jiangwei-dw8art.jpg|Jiang Wei in Dynasty Warriors 8. Jiang_Wei_(DW9).png|Jiang Wei in Dynasty Warriors 9. Jiang_Wei_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Jiang Wei's civilian clothes. Jiang_Wei_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Jiang Wei in the Three Kingdoms (2010). 9291a087ac634dd6b4501436efaac970.jpeg|Jiang Wei in The Advisors Alliance. Trivia *Jiang Wei is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *Jiang Wei is similar to Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars series. Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Determinators Category:Outright Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Arrogant Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Honest Category:War Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Successors Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Loyal Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Envious Category:Political Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Strategists Category:Straight man Category:Sympathetic Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Egalitarian Category:Benefactors Category:Advocates Category:Casanova Category:Paragon Category:Normal Badass Category:Egomaniacs Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Reactionary Category:Protectors Category:Poor Category:Leaders Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Heroes from the past Category:Vengeful Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Harmonizers Category:Successful Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Byronic Category:Assistants Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Defectors Category:Master Orator Category:Stalkers Category:Bond Protector